Candy's Destiny
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Candy finally gets her destiny. Het. Earth Girls Are Easy. Slightly Kinky.


Title: "Candy's Destiny"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Candy finally gets her destiny.  
Warnings: Het, Kink  
Word Count: 677  
Date Written: 2 April, 2012  
Challenge: For the FurryFicdom LJ comm's monthly competition  
Disclaimer: Webloc, Candy, Val, Bambi, all other characters mentioned within, and Earth Girls Are Easy are ﾩ & TM their rightful owners, none of whom is the author. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but Candy had never been so desperate in her life as she'd been after Wiploc had left her! She grew more desperate to feel again what he had given her with each passing night until, this evening, she was determined to try something that she knew meant she really was out of her mind. She slipped into her bedroom, pulled the blinds, and lit the candles. She sank onto her bed, thinking of him, and opened the small package she'd bought.

She'd said the stuff was for her cat, but that was a lie. Candy didn't even have a cat. Okay, so she did share her new home with Bambi, but she was still Valerie's cat. After buying the house from Ted, who'd moved to Vegas to have his run of the nurses there as Doctor Love after his reputation had been thoroughly ruined here, Candy had kept Bambi, as well, and they'd both been waiting for Val to come home ever since.

It wasn't so much for Val that they were waiting. Oh, Candy still missed her friend, all right, but it wasn't out of friendship that she'd bought her home or, she told herself, taken care of Bambi after Mac's love touch had finally worn off of Ted.

No, she did everything she did now for one reason. She sniffed the weed she'd bought and whispered that reason's name aloud, "Wiploc." Candy had known plenty of men before, but it was only Wiploc whom she couldn't seem to get over. She still wanted more of him, to the point of even yearning to have his child as she had screamed at him the night Valerie had dragged him away from her. She'd had other guys after him, but none of them could come close to filling her with the passion that that catman had given her with just one make out session.

She smelled the weed she'd bought. It was sweet enough, but it didn't move her like his tongue had. She sniffed it again, licked it, and shrugged. It was still leaving her flat, but at this point, she was willing to try anything and catnip was what drove cats wild in their universe, right?

Candy raised her skirts, spread her legs wide, reached down, and sprinkled the catnip over her bikini area. Then she started to rub it in, imagining Wiploc's hands and tongue where her hands touched herself. That was when the whole house shook. Bambi yowled excitedly, and Candy raced to look out at the back yard. She screamed her own excitement at the sight of the spaceship that had again landed in the swimming pool. She grabbed Bambi, grabbed the suitcase she kept packed - just in case - at the back door, and ran outside.

It was only when she was standing in front of the ship that it dawned on Candy that it might be a different set of aliens. She began to fidget, but then an alien appeared on the top of the ship. Candy squinted through the hot, California sun and again burst out smiling and squealing at the sight of the alien's red fur. "I'd know those dead ends anywhere!" she giggled as she climbed onto the ship, cat in one hand and suitcase in the other.

Wiploc blinked in the brilliant rays of the harsh, Earth sun. He coughed against the smog. His furry jaw began to move as he tried to remember this world's language. Then he saw Candy, the only woman who'd ever truly and completely wanted him, and knew exactly what to say, "Wiploc come for more liplock."

"You're going to get plenty of it, buster!" Candy exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him wildly. Her momentum sent them, along with Bambi and her suitcase, crashing down into the ship, and that was the story of how Candy and Bambi were reunited with Val and the aliens and taken to their home world where Candy would stay gladly with Wiploc forever more!

**The End**


End file.
